Bones
by LinnieDragn
Summary: Maka is anorexic. Soul has no idea. He suspects that there's something wrong with his roommate and best friend but in no way does he see, or even begin to imagine what is wrong with her, body and mind. Maka isn't happy with herself and it's making her weak and pulling her further and further away from her friends. Will Soul bring her back before it's too late? DO NOT OWN SE. SoMa.
1. She's fine

Seventy-eight pounds.

That is how much she weighed. That's all her muscles, skeleton, organs and so on added up to. Seventy-eight whole pounds.

That was far too heavy.

Maka ran her sharp, cold fingers through her hair. Her fingers got tangled up the knots and she sighed before detangling herself.

Seventy-eight pounds.

How had she only lost a stone? How could all five foot four of her weigh _that much?_ What kind of sick joke was this? Her shoulders hunched as she looked down on the scales she stood upon, naked. Her shoulder blades threatened to cut through her flesh if she leant forward much more.

"Maka?"

The pale girl jumped. Her wide, tired eyes made their way to the door. There were a couple more knocks.

"Maka? You've been in there for nearly an hour? What's keepin' ya?"

She coughed to clear her throat. "I'll be right out." She called, though her voice was still so quiet. There was a long pause.

"Hey, you don't sound so great. You good?"

"I'm fine, Soul," she snapped as she pulled on her clothes, not missing how hard it had gotten. Why was she so weak? She shivered.

"Alright, alright," Soul responded hotly, she could picture him holding his hands palm up at her outburst. "We need to leave for school any minute, okay?"

Maka supressed a gasp she couldn't risk Soul hearing. She couldn't go to school looking like this!

She turned her head reluctantly to looked into their full-length mirror and her face pinched up with disgust as she looked at herself, clad in only her unbuttoned school shirt and panties.

Her hair was no longer silky and healthy, it was dry and knotted, hanging at her sides lifelessly. Her jaw line was scarily sharp, as where her cheekbones and collar bones. Her joints felt brittle and ached horribly. Her rips jutted out, making it clear there was nothing in her stomach. There hadn't been anything in there for a while. Her eyes were the most alarming. Bags that looked like huge crescent moon bruises hung under them and clung to the bone underneath.

Maka had to swallow her emotions. She didn't see a dangerously skinny and sick girl in the mirror. All she saw was this ugly, unsatisfying reflection.

That weighed 78 pounds more than she should.

She shook the thought away and snapped her head back up. She could not let Soul see her like this. She could _not._

"Makaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Just leave without me!" she tried to hiss, but her voice was so small and scratchy. She could almost feel Soul frown, but she did feel a new-found concern flowing through their bond. "I'll meet you there. I over slept and I'm not ready."

Maka couldn't see him, but she knew he would be rubbing the back of his neck in contemplation. "Eh, I dunno Maka, I can just wai-"

"No, Soul!" This time her voice did finally get louder. But not in the way she wanted it too. It scraped across her dry throat and cracked until she broke down into a cough. She couldn't even reply when Soul started knocking again.

"Maka!" he was getting frantic now, she heard the door knob turning.

Maka had never acted so fast in her life. She threw herself towards the door when it started to open and pushed Soul back with so much force it threw him at the wall opposite the bathroom door.

"What the hell, Maka?!" he nearly roared, but Maka couldn't reply, it hurt too much.

She clutched her shoulder in agony, knowing whatever she had done to it wasn't good. Her bones were far too weak for such a blow. Her scream was silent, and left her in a small squeak. She fell back into the sink and hit her head. She saw stars. Why was everything hurting her so much?

"Maka?" Soul's voice was quieter, and much more cautious. Maka gasped.

"Soul, you cannot come in here," she had to fight to make her voice sound strong. "I – I'm indecent."

Soul was quiet a moment. She expected him to make a scene, maybe laugh or tease her, but he was just _so_ quiet.

"I see," his voice sounded confused and full of alarm. Maka frowned. "You should have just said. You're sure you'll make it to school okay?"

"Yes," she responded. "Yes, I'll be fine. Now go, okay? You're going to be late."

He didn't reply so she assumed he nodded.

"See ya soon, Maks. Hurry, 'kay? I want an explanation when you get there."

Maka didn't respond, and few minutes later she heard the front door close softly.

* * *

Soul made his way to his bike slowly, fighting the urge to run back towards the apartment with every step he took. He didn't understand Maka's behaviour lately. She hadn't left the apartment all summer and now she's going to be late on the first day of school? Their final year, no less? It just didn't add up.

She was acting very odd all summer, he pondered as he arrived at his bike and pulled out his keys. She was dressing different, only the baggiest clothes she had, sweats and hoodies. She'd stopped doing her hair, answering the phone, she hardly even _read_ anymore. She just spent all her time in the bathroom. It was… so unlike Maka.

Soul climbed onto his bike before slipping on his helmet, something Maka finally talked him into wearing. The bike roared to life and he soared towards Shibusen.

Ten minutes later, Soul had parked up and headed up the stairs to meet with his and Maka's group. He saw Blackstar first, his blue locks bounced as he jumped around, shouting about his arrival.

"HAS EVERYONE MISSED THEIR GOD?" He roared obnoxiously. Soul rolled his eyes. "WELL, NO FEAR, FOR I HAVE RETURN-"

Liz grabbed him by the ear and shoved him back towards Tsubaki.

"Blackstar, calm," she snapped, though there was humour in her voice. Her eyes lifted to meet Soul's, as did the rest of their group. They all lit up for a split moment, their mouths opened to greet him but then they all paused.

"Where is Maka?" Blackstar shouted at the top of his voice. "She's missing the grand entrance of HER GOD!"

"Yes," Kid added, ignoring Blackstar. He walked forwards with Liz and Patti and Tsubaki and Blackstar to meet Soul. "She's never missed a day in her entire life."

"Yah," Soul looked away awkwardly. "She said she was running a bit late. She'll be here soon enough."

No one responded, a bunch of confused glances with cast between them all before their eyes fell back on Soul Eater.

"That makes no sense," Tsubaki stated in a worried tone. "None of us have seen her all summer. It's been three months, is she okay?"

Soul shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I honestly couldn't tell you. She's been very to herself lately." He watched their eyes narrow with concern and waved his hands in dismissal.

"It'll be fine guys," he drawled in his usual bored tone. "She's probably just a bit stressed because we're nearly finished here. I'm sure it'll pass."

"Yeah," Blackstar yelled again, not even phased. "Maka is perfectly fine! If anyone deserves a day off, it's her. Leave her alone!" He laughed stupidly.

The all muttered in agreement, but Soul could still see the stiffness in their postures as they made their way to class without Maka.

* * *

It was third period when Soul finally had enough. The moment they seated in first period, he'd expected to see Maka enter at any second. Maybe just before the lesson started at most. But the lesson started without her. Now this was very unusual for his partner.

 _Maybe it's because the lesson has already begun,_ Soul thought anxiously as he tried to think of any excuse he could. _She probably didn't want to barge in on a lesson that has already started._

He went through the same process in second period. Even his friends began to notice and shuffle with worry. It was half way through third period when Blackstar pushed him over the edge.

"Dude, where the fuck is Maka?" Blackstar muttered as Sid spoke at the front of the class. Soul looked sharply to his friend.

"Huh?" was all he could muster.

"This isn't right," Blackstar said in the most scarily serous voice Soul had ever heard him do. "She would never miss this much for no reason. She could be spewing up everywhere and she'd still come in for the first day. No matter what." A strange feeling started gnawing Soul's stomach.

"What do you want me to say, 'Star?" Soul whispered back. "She was in the bathroom and she wouldn't let me in. She didn't… sound good, I guess. But she didn't say she was sick. She told me to leave without her. And hey, you were the one who said if any needed a day off, it was her."

"Well, what else did she say?" Blackstar pushed, ignoring his comment. Soul rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I don't know. She started coughing before she could get a word out. I tried to go in and check on her but she slammed into the door before I could open it. I didn't even get a glimpse of her."

Blackstar hummed thoughtfully. He was quiet for a while, but then he smirked and shook his head.

"We're all worrying over nothing," he concluded, and even Soul felt a little weight fall from his shoulders at his friend's tone. Blackstar may be an idiot at times, but he was smart when it came to his friends. "We all expect so much from her I guess because she's some golden pupil. Maka needs a break, like I said. I bet she's just tired or under the weather, I dunno…"

Soul nodded, but Blackstar went on.

"You know," he began in a thoughtful voice. "I guess I just forget that you guys are just mere mortals. No way could you all be as GODLY AS M-"

"BLACKSTAR," Sid roared and Soul cracked up with laughter and sunk back into his chair. Worry falling from his conscience like a petal from a flower.

Maka was fine. She was the girl with everything. She had the grades, the friend's, the whatever she wanted. What did she have to be sad about? What could possibly be wrong?


	2. No one

Maka hugged her pillow as she heard the front door open. She had to fight back a sigh. She could already feel Soul's worry through their bond. Her heart nearly stopped when she sensed more than one presence.

"Is she even home?" she heard Tsubaki ask. Maka buried her face in the pillow when she heard Blackstar's howling laughter.

"The place doesn't even look lived in for the day," Kid stated. Maka huffed, it's true she hadn't left the room.

"I think she's in her room," Soul muttered. Maka could hear his footsteps nearing her room. She sat up quickly before he entered.

"Hey Maka," he called, his voice cautious. He knocked a few times before the door creaked open. "You good?"

"Yah, hey Soul," she responded, unsuccessfully fighting a yawn. Soul frowned.

"You been asleep all day?" he asked as he made his way over to her. "That's unlike you. You okay?"

Maka smiled and nodded as she rubbed the back of her bed-mussed head. "I think so. I really didn't feel well this morning. I'm sorry for being difficult." Soul shook his head.

"Don't be sorry. What was wrong?" Maka fought another sigh.

"I had a migraine," she shrugged. "It was really, really bad. I can hardly remember this morning if I'm honest. I guess I just had to sleep it off."

Soul smiled with so much raw relief Maka nearly broke down and told him the truth. He opened his mouth to respond when Blackstar kicked her door open.

"MAKA!" He howled, Tsubaki desperately tried to drag him back, but to no avail. "HAVE YOU MISSED YOUR GO-" He cut off when his eyes landed on her.

Maka frowned and looked down at herself. She didn't look so bad, did she? Yeah, she looked pretty awful when she didn't have clothes on but she did now. She wore a couple of tops and a hoodie. It didn't bother her to wear so many clothes, even in the desert heat. She was cold all the time now. She wore sweats and some fluffy socks. She didn't have time to get a shower so she guessed her hair looked a little scary, but other than that, what could Blackstar see?

"Maka, you don't look so good," Blackstar stated. Maka raised her eyebrows at his bluntness. Liz, Patti and Kid spilled into the room. Liz's eyes widened horribly at Maka.

"Maka," she said breathlessly. Maka narrowed her eyes. What was going on?

"What is it, guys?" Soul echoed her thoughts. "She just had a bit of a shitty headache. No need to be dicks."

Liz frowned and turned her head a little. Maka could tell she was looking at the way Maka's clothes near enough hung off of her. Maka knew out of all her friends, Liz was the one she had to be careful around. If anyone could immediately guess what was wrong with Maka, it was Liz.

"What with all the layers, Maka?" she asked in her normal, humorous voice, though her eyes were clouded with concern. "It like 100 degrees out. You cold?"

Maka turned her head away. "Yeah, a little."

"You've been cold a lot lately, haven't you?" Liz shot back with no delay. All humour left her voice. "And the headaches… they're not so fun either, are they?"

Maka turned her head away. Everyone but Liz and Blackstar look around at each other in confusion.

"Wh-" Kid began, but Maka interrupted.

"It's nothing," Maka said through gritted teeth. "I guess I've been a bit under the weather these past few weeks. It's nothing to worry about though. Really." Liz and Blackstar nodded very slowly.

"So, you'll be in school tomorrow, right?" Blackstar tested. Maka just nodded.

"In your normal clothes?" Liz joked, and the others laughed lightly. Maka could sense some seriousness in her voice and she nodded very reluctantly.

"Y-yes. Yes, I'll be in my uniform."

"What's going on?" Patti exclaimed as she bounced to the front of the group, her giraffe teddy tucked in her arms. "She looks great to me!"

Maka lit up. She looked great? Maka face glowed as she smiled at Patty and shrugged her shoulders bashfully. Her smile fell of her face when she noticed Liz eyeing her curiously, worry alight in her eyes. Maka turned her face away and swallowed a huff.

"Anyways," she made her voice sound stronger. "I'm still really tired so…"

Everyone seemed to take the hint and start to come towards her. Her face drained when she realised they all wanted a hug.

"Ah – Um-" She felt Tsubaki's strong arms wrap around her tightly. She felt the air leave her lungs and she closed her eyes.

"Oh!" Tsubaki pulled away abruptly, her eyes wide as they fell on Maka.

"I – uh," Tsubaki was at loss for words. Maka looked at her painfully, trying to ask her not to make a big deal with her eyes. Tsubaki seemed to get it and nodded a tiny little nod.

"I just remembered something I need to tell Maka," the taller girl exclaimed, making every one jump at her usually quiet voice.

"Yes, can you guys give us a minute?"

Everyone but Tsubaki scurried from the room in confusion. The moment the door shut, Tsubaki reeled around to Maka. Maka closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Tsubaki, before you start, I – "

"Maka, you're skin and bone!" Tsubaki exclaimed. Maka shushed her.

"Tsu, be quiet!" Maka hissed. "Listen to me, okay? I'll tell you the truth…"

Tsubaki wandered towards the bed and sat beside Maka, who had an internal battle with herself as she fought for something to say that wouldn't Maka the older girl run off and grab Soul or something.

"Okay," Maka began. "So, the last few weeks I've been… Getting really sick." Maka had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She needed to do better than that!

"What kind of sick, are you going to be okay? Should I get Soul?"

"No! No…" Maka lowered her voice. "No, seriously, it's nothing awful. Stein said it's something to do with blood loss… when we battle."

"Mhmm…" Tsubaki frowned in confusion.

"It seems that my immune system has suffered or something so it's getting really easy for me to get sick and really hard for me to fight anything off! So, I keep getting this same bug over and over! So, I guess I haven't been eating all too well because I've felt so sick."

Maka held her breath as she waited for Tsubaki's response. Will she buy it? Tsubaki's eyebrows furrowed and her big blue eyes began to fill with tears. She suddenly jumped towards Maka and threw her arms around her again.

"Maka, I had no idea!" she cried. Maka felt guilt gnaw in her stomach. "I was beginning to think you – you were starving yourself or something! I didn't know what to do, or say! I'm so glad it's just that! Oh!" she pulled away suddenly.

"I didn't mean what you're going through instead is any better!" she quickly told Maka, who was shaking her head. "I just meant, compared to anorexia – "

"It's okay, Tsubaki," Maka interrupted, not being able to stand that word. She was _not_ anorexic. "I understand. I'm just glad you know. I'm really feeling better recently though!"

Tsubaki smiled and gave Maka another gentle hug. Maka rested her chin on her friend's shoulder as she allowed the guilt of her lie to eat her alive. No one could know the truth. No one.


End file.
